doctorwhoworlduniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mel
Melanie Bush travelled with two Doctors but only for a short time. Mel first met the Doctor in the future and she tried to make him loose weight by giving him carrot juice! Mel was aboard the Hyperion and she decided to go and look at the hydroponics centre. Her guard was electrictuted and she was taken to the bridhe but then was released of all charges. Mel started hearing voices in the vents and some the crew and passengers had gone missing. Mel was k nocked out and almost disintergrated. It was the Vervoids taking people as they wanted to make Earth a Vervoid planet. Then two Mongarians controlled the bridge and one of the crew betrayed the captain. He was killed though by some Vervoids and Mel helped kill the two Mongarians. Then Mel helped the Doctor destroy all of the Vervoids which they killed. None of the Vervoids survived. Mel faced some monsters and villains with the Doctor like The Valeyard, The Rani, Kane, Bannermen, Tetraps, Gavrok and even Cannabal Grannies! Mel did help the Doctor in his trial for his life when both her a Glitz were sent by the Master who revealed that the Valeyard was the Doctor's evil side and who had a key for the Matrix. Mel did chase after the Doctor and managed to find him. Her and the Doctor were taken to see the boss but they had already seen him disguised as worker. Then the Doctor foiled the Valeyard's plans and he was destroyed or was he. After everybody had left the court room he was in disguise as the Keeper of the Matrix. When Mel was in the Tardis the Doctor regenerated and they were both knocked out. It was the Rani who made the Doctor regenerate so she took him and disguised herself as Mel. Mel helped the Doctor fight the Rani and her Tetraps on Lakertya as the Rani wanted to make a meterorite crash on Lakertya killing all life in that sector of the galaxy. Mel almost was blown up but was saved by a Lakertian and was taken away by Urak the Tetrap. The Doctor did save Mel and all of the scientists and took them all home. The Rani was defeated when the leader of the Lakertians blew up the Giant Brain. Mel stayed with the new Doctor. Mel then went on a bus cruiser ship which was heading for Disneyland until it was hit by a satellite and was crashing to Earth until the Doctor saved them. They stayed at a hotel her room mate made Mel suspicious as she had a gun. Mel found out she was the Schimmeron Queen who the Bannermen and Gavrok killed all of her people. Mel helped the Doctor try to save her and the Doctor did defeat the Bannermen using the Schimmeron child's screaming noise. Gavrok was blown up ny his own bomb. They saved the Schimmeron race from extinction. The Doctor then took Mel to Iceworld where they met Glitz again and a waitress called Ace. Both Ace and Mel weren't allowed to go with the Doctor and Glitz. Then when Ace got herself fired, Mel was barred from the bar. Then Ace and Mel were captured and taken to Kane who they managed to escape from thanks to some Nitro-9. Ace and Mel met the Dragon and soon the Doctor and Glitz. They all found out that the Dragon was the treasure. Mel did get knocked out when her and Ace were being chased by Glitz's old crew. She then saw that the Dragon was dead and she gave the treasure over the Kane. Then the windows opened and the sun's light blasted at him and his melted like an icelolly on a hot day. Mel said goodbye to the Doctor as she wanted to stay with Glitz. She then said Ace could go with the Doctor. Mel left the Doctor for good. Mel has appeared in: Season 23: The Trial of a Time Lord - Terror of the Vervoids, The Trial of a Time Lord Parts - The Ultimate Foe Season 24: The Time and the Rani, Paradise Towers, Delta and the Bannermen, Dragonfire